Céleste Dubois
Céleste Dubois était une puissante sorcière qui entretenait une relation amoureuse avec Elijah. Apparence physique Céleste est une belle jeune femme d'origine Créole. Elle a les cheveux crépus et la peau claire. Personnalité Céleste était une femme Joyeuse Et Ambitieuse Elle était aussi Forte de L'ésprit "reste à venir..." Son passé En 1800, alors que les Originaux s'étaient installés en Nouvelle-Orléans, elle entretenait une relation amoureuse avec Elijah. Elle profita de se lien pour mettre en avant les travers de Klaus, demande à Elijah de le remettre sur le droit chemin. Elle se fera assassiner dans son bain, car Klaus avait fait courrir le bruit que Des sorcières tuer des homme pour ne pas Faire Venir Mikeal Elle fut enterré entre deux jeunes chêne par Elijah lui même qui lui avait promis de l'emmener loin du grabuge, des sorcières, des vampires et des hommes. On apprend par le suite qu'à sa mort, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour transferer son essens dans le corps d'autres sorcières afin de survivre et d'obtenir sa vengeance. En 1919, Céleste possède alors le corps d'une sorcière nommée Clara Summerlin. Durant cette période, elle developpe une forte amitié avec Geneviève et travaille comme infirmière. Après l'arrivé de Papa Tunde, elle devient devient l'une de ses fidèles et fini par se faire tuer par Rebekah qui l'infecte avec un dangeureux virus qui frappé alors la Nouvelle-Orléans. En 1994 (il y a 20ans), elle prend possession du corps de Brynne Deveraux et entretient alors une relation avec Marcel pour lequel elle réalise différent sort. Après une querelle avec une meute de loup, Marcel demande à Brynne de maudire leur clan et de faire en sorte qu'il reste sous leur forme animal sauf durant les nuits de pleine lune. Elle meurt noyée. En 2011, alors qu'elle occupait le corps d'Annie LaFleur, Celeste est chassé par les sorcières de Nouvelle-Orléans pour avoir pratiqué la magie noire. Elle se donnera la mort en se jettant dans le Mississipi, à l'endoit même où elle échangea son premier baiser avec Elijah. Il y a bientôt un an avant Pilot, l'esprit de Celeste s'empare du corps de Sabine. Depuis, elle déambule dans le Quartier Français dans le corps de cette dernière. Saison 1 Dans Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Sabine réalise la visite du quartier français pour une bande de touriste quand elle interpelle Elijah qui la suit. Étonné qu'elle le connaisse, Sabine fait remarquer à Elijah qu'il est l'originel qui porte toujours un costume. Elle annonce ensuite à celui-ci la mort de Jane-Anne Deveraux et le conduit dans la rue où les sorcières se sont réunies pour récupérer son corps. A l'arriver de Marcel elle dit à Elijah de se cacher pour voir Marcel en action. On la retrouve ensuite dans le cimetière Lafayette pendant que les sorcières attendent des nouvelles d'Elijah, elle dit ensuite à Agnès de se taire quand elle dit à Elijah qu'il est trop tard pour convaincre Klaus. Dans Les amants maudits, Sabine apparait brièvement au début de l'épisode où elle réalise une visite du quartier avec un groupe de touriste. Plus tard elle se rend chez Klaus pour rendre visite à Hayley, sur demande de Sophie, pour lui tenir compagnie et discute avec le jeune femme avant de lui proposer de réaliser un vieux truc que sa grand mère lui a appris pour savoir si l'enfant qu'Hayley porte est une fille ou un garçon. Hayley s'allonge alors sur le plan de travaille de la cuisine et Sabine fait tourner un pendule au dessus de son ventre. Elle lui dit alors qu'elle pense que c'est une fille quand elle entre tout à coup en transe et prononce une sorte d'incantation "Nos omnia perdetu el eam". On la retrouve ensuite au cimetière Lafayette pour l'enterrement de Katie où Agnès lui demande de raconter au reste du groupe ce qu'elle a vue durant sa "transe". Dans Le fruit empoisonné, Sabine discute avec Sophie dans la cuisine du Rousseau quand les deux femmes se font attaquer par un groupe d'individu masqué. Retrouvée inconsciente par Klaus et Elijah, elle accepte de leur dire ce qui s'est passé et où trouver Sophie. Dans Sauver l'espèce, Sabine est conduit par deux vampires jusqu'à Klaus et Elijah . Avec l'autorisation de Marcel elle réalise un sort de localisation afin de retrouver Hayley. Dans Le signe prémonitoire, Sabine se rend au Rousseau pour prévenir Sophie que les vampires de Marcel sont à la recherche de Davina et qu'elles peuvent utiliser la magie en toute sécurité pour la retrouver. Elle se rend à l'Eglise Saint-Anne accompagnée de trois autres sorcières pour capturer Davina mais se fait tuer par cette dernière. Plus tard, on apprend que Sabine avait lancé un sort de protection sur elle même ce qui lui permis de survivre à l'attaque de Davina. Ayant brisé l'une des règles de Marcel, elle est contrainte, par celui-ci, de relancer le même sort de protection sur Davina. Le corps de Celeste est déterré par Sophie qui afin de réaliser le rite de la consécration et d'absorber sa magie. Davina réalisa aussi une série de dessin nommés "le mal" qui, une fois rassemblés, montrait le visage de Celeste. thumb|left|270px Dans Après moi, le déluge, on apprend que, depuis presque un an, Celeste vie dans le corps de Sabine. Dans Magie noire, Sabine/Celeste accompagne Geneviève au cimetière lafayette et lui dit qu'elle est venue ici durant des siècles avec des visages différents. Plus tard, elle rejoint Papa Tunde sur les docks et lui demande s'il a réussi à canaliser assez de pouvoirs pour faire souffrir Klaus . Le soir même, elle réalise le sacrfifce de Papa Tunde qui lui transmet alors le pouvoir des vampires qu'il a sacrifié plus tôt. Dans Changement de pouvoir, elle réalise une visite du cimetière et s'arrête devant la tombe des Deveraux où Monique vient d'être enfermé. Après l'explosion de la tombe, elle accueil Monique et lui souhaite un bon retour parmi les vivants. Celeste est ensuite approchée par Elijah qui lui propose une alliance pour éviter une guerre entre sorcières et vampire. Elle dit qu'une négociation est possible sauf si Klaus reste en ville. Elle réalise alors le tour du quartier Français avec Elijah qui fini par lui révèler qu'il sait qu'elle possède le corps de Sabine. Celle-ci utilise alors la magie pour affaiblir Elijah et lui explique qu'elle n'est pas là pour le tuer mais pour le soigner de son allégance irrationnelle envers sa famille. Celeste dit alors que Rebekah , Klaus et Hayley sont en danger mais qu'il n'aura la force de sauver qu'une seul personne. Plus tard, elle utilise la magie pour pièger Hayley et enflammer la maison de la plantation. Elle envoie ensuite Bastiana et Geneviève accomplir le reste de leur plan. Elle se rend ensuite en foret et retrouve Elijah, elle lui révèle qu'elles sont en possession de sa famille et utilise la magie pour le faire souffrir et lui faire perdre connaissance. Elle retrouve ensuite Monique en ville et quitte les lieux avec la jeune fille, Bastionna et Geneviève. Dans Un secret bien gardé, Céleste demande à Monique de délivrer un message à Elijah sous la forme d'une énigme. Elle apparait ensuite brièvement aux côté de Klaus puis dans différent flashback sous la forme de Clara. Plus tard, elle échange quelques souvenir avec Rebekah et lui expose son plan pour détruire le lien qui unis les originaux. Celeste est ensuite assommée et capturée par Hayley. Dans Famille décomposée, Celeste est retenue prisonnière par Hayley et Eve dans le Bayou et accèpte de leur donner l'élixir permettant de lever la malédiction qu'elle avait mis sur les loups-Garous. Elle se fait ensuite enlevé par Elijah à qui elle explique que, peut importe ce qu'il se passe, son plan est une réussite et qu'il perdra Hayley dans tous les cas. Elijah fini par mordre Celeste et conduit son corps inconscient au cimetière. Elle utilise ensuite la magie pour enfermer les originaux dans le cimetière Lafayette avant de se donner la mort en égorgeant son hote : Sabine. Suite à une alliance entre Elijah et Monique, Celeste se réveille dans son corps d'origine et est tuée par Elijah qui la poignarde avec la dague de Papa Tunde. Les relations *Celeste et Elijah Apparences Saison 1 *''Always and Forever'' (dans le corps de Sabine) *''House of the Rising Son'' (flashback uniquement) *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (dans le corps de Sabine) *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' (dans le corps de Sabine) *''Bloodletting (dans le corps de Sabine) *The River in Reverse'' (flashback uniquement) *''The Casket Girls'' (dans le corps de Sabine) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (flashback et dans le corps de Sabine) *''Dance Back from the Grave'' (dans le corps de Sabine et de Clara) *''Crescent City'' (dans le corps de Sabine) *''Long Way Back From Hell'' (dans le corps de Sabine et de Clara) *''Le Grand Guignol (dans le corps de Sabine et dans son propre corps) Sorts importants *'Transfert d'esprit''' *'Maudire le clan du croissant ' (dans le corps de Brynne) * Sort de localisation (dans le corps de Sabine) *'Sort d'immobilisation' (dans le corps de Sabine) *'Sort de protection' (dans le corps de Sabine) *'Sort de résurrection' (dans le corps de Sabine) *'Sacrifice rituel' (dans le corps de Sabine) *'Sort d'affaiblissement' (dans le corps de Sabine) *'Sort de confinement et incendie' (dans le corps de Sabine) *'Briser la malédiction du clan Crescent '(dans le corps de Sabine) *'Sort lunaire de confinement '(dans le corps de Sabine) Galerie Celeste 102 (1).jpg Celeste 102 (2).jpg Celeste 108 (1).jpg Celeste 108 (2).jpg Celeste 108 (3).jpg Celeste 108 (4).jpg Celeste 110.jpg Celeste 115 (1).jpg Celeste 115 (2).jpg Celeste 115 (3).jpg Celeste 115 (4).jpg Celeste (1).png Celeste (2).png Celeste (3).png Celeste (4).png Celeste (5).png Celeste (6).png Celeste (7).png Tombe de Celeste Marie Helene Dubois.jpg Voir aussi Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Sorcière Catégorie:Décédés